Heroes Invade/Script
Part 1: Loyalty and Ambition Before Battle * Anna: Gather around, everyone. I'm afraid I have terrible news. The Emblian Empire is mounting another attack on our kingdom. They have more Heroes in their ranks. Some are from the World of Mystery. Other Heroes are from the World of Binding and the World of Blazing. * Alfonse: What? Mystery, Binding, and Blazing? But our order liberated all of those worlds from them! * Sharena: Those blasted Emblians must have snuck back into those worlds and taken them over again! * Anna: Their Heroes are headed for our capital. We need to stop them before they conquer Askr! Scene transition * Michalis: Ah, have the pesky flies finally arrived? Veronica said that you'd try to get in my way. Hmpf. I thought I'd be facing opponents who were at least slightly worthy of my time. Well, know that you stand before Michalis, King of Macedon. Do try to entertain me. After Battle * Michalis: You defeated me? Impossible! Yet I have to admit that the Heroes in your group have proven themselves worthy today. So, you may proceed. Still, should our paths cross again, don't expect me to forget this disgrace. Part 4: The Unknown Before Battle * ???: You again. Turn back—now. * Alfonse: So, you are with the empire! Why do you hide behind that damnable mask? * ???: I am not with Embla. Nor am I with you. Still, I'll say it one last time. Turn back—NOW. * Alfonse: Never. Stand aside, or we will break through, one way or another! After Battle * ???: I...I can't keep fighting. You Order of Heroes people... Don't you realize you're on the wrong track? Veronica's imperial forces aren't invading your capital. They're going to your summoning ruins—to destroy them. * Alfonse: What? Why? * ???: She wishes to put an end to your summoner's power. Do you understand what that would mean—for everything? If so, you should get to the ruins fast. * Alfonse: Why are you revealing her plans to us? * ???: That is my secret to keep. * Anna: Wait! Get back here! He's gone. Well, Alfonse? What did you make of all that? * Alfonse: I don't know for sure. But we should head for the ruins. * Sharena: What if it's a trap? * Alfonse: I have a strange feeling he wasn't lying, at least about Veronica wanting to destroy those ruins. We need to put a stop to that, Kiran! Part 5: Princess of Death Before Battle * Veronica: Now, just HOW did you know that we'd be here? How vexing. But if you've come to play, then I'll provide the game. So, change of plans! Why raze these summoning ruins when I can simply destroy you, Summoner? Now, let us begins! After Battle * Veronica: Why do I keep losing? It's really not fair! Your kingdom has everything. So many Heroes...a summoner... a pretty realm that's happy, healthy, and wealthy! Why do you keep tormenting me? I have nothing—nothing that matters! Scene transition * Anna: They;re retreating. But I doubt this will be the last we see of Embla. * Sharena: I don't understand that Veronica. Her father, the Emperor of Embla, was the one who hoarded Heroes and warred with Askr. When he died, Embla declared that his war was over. We had peace, until she started it all up again! * Alfonse: Her father was very popular among their people. He had ambitions to make Embla powerful and prosperous. His dream was their dream—so much so that when he died...some of his citizens took their lives. Such was the dakness behind Embla's imperial glory. * Anna: But hope reigned again when the crown went to his wife, the Empress, who had no dreams of conquest. Veronica is not her daughter, however, but rather that of his first wife—the previous Empress. And Veronica, one day, began going into other worlds of her own accord, just like her father. She wanted to invade Askr again too. * Alfonse: The people of Embla, even its top advisors, love her for it. They have given her their full support. They see Veronica as the true heir of Embla, carrying her father's blood and dreaming his dream. * Sharena: But though Veronica has their support, she seems so...lonely. * Alfonse: You think she's hoarding Heroes and invading Askr because she's lonely? What dark days lie ahead of us if that's the truth. Please, remain with us, Summoner? I fear that our war with Embla will soon challenge us like never before. The Order of Heroes needs you. Screen fades momentarily * Anna: Let's head back to the castle, everyone. Hold on. Someone approaches. * ???: Greetings. * Alfonse: You again! I suppose that we owe you thanks. Without your warning, the ruins would have been— * ???: Say no more. That is not why I have come here. I heard from the Heroes in the World of Awakening that you're searching for someone. * Alfonse: Yes, my good friend Zacharias. * ???: You can stop searching. You'll never see him again. * Alfonse: What? You know of Zacharias? Where did you see him? * ???: That's all I have to say on this matter. * Alfonse: Wait! Don't go! * Anna: No, Alfonse! You mustn't follow him. We don't know his intentions. It could be a trap—this time! * Alfonse: But, Commander! * Anna: You have your orders. We don't know if he's friend or foe. I'm certain we will see him again in due time. * Alfonse: If he knows anything about Zacharias... But, fine. I'll follow your command. I only hope that my friend is safe... wherever he is. Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Game Script